witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffin (creature)
A griffin, also known as griffon or gryphon, is a creature with the body, legs, and tail of a lion and the head, wings, and talons of an eagle. Griffins are described as inhabits of most of mountains starting with Amell to Dragon ones who multiply in same way as birds - through eggs. The Witcher: Reason of State A big griffin, visually different from that of other CD Projekt works or Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni and he is a reason of tournament at Creigiau castle in barony by same name, fief of Malleore principality, where such magnates and noblemans contestant as Owein of Poviss or baron Bryton. Description :The griffin looks like a combination of a ferocious cat and a giant bird. It usually inhabits primeval highlands and builds its nests on unreachable mountain summits. The griffin preys on large mammals and, being a highly territorial creature, fiercely defends its hunting grounds. When the first colonists appeared and trade routes expanded, griffins were known to attack settlers and merchants in defense of their territory. Griffins are tough opponents and their strength should not be underestimated. Obstinate and aggressive, they make deadly use of their ability to fly during combat, swooping down on their enemies, knocking them to the ground and ripping them to shreds with their claws and beak. Griffin official page (no longer in function) : The griffin is a hybrid, a cross between an enormous cat and a bird of prey. According to some researchers it is one of the creatures that arrived during the Conjunction, whereas others claim it is a native species that appeared in this world long before that event. Source: E3 2014 Gameplay Demo Bestiary entry : Aye, half-eagle, half tomcat, just like on the lord's crest. 'Cept this 'un was carryin' me dead cow 'stead of a scepter. — Griffin attack witness, name unknown : Griffins were once only found high in the mountains, where they would hunt marmots and wild goats. When humans encroached on their lands, however, griffins soon discovered a new source of much more plentiful and easier-caught prey: cows, sheep and shepherds. : Though still wary of main roads and towns (where fold with the means to hire a witcher are like to dwell), these half-eagle, half-wildcat creatures have gone from rarities to oft-encountered pests known throughout the Northern Realms. Especially hated are the subspecies known as royal griffins and archgriffins. Associated quests * The Beast of White Orchard * Contract: The Creature from Oxenfurt Forest * Unlucky's Treasure Combat Tactics Griffins will repeatedly swoop down from the sky in order to rake their target using their talons. Archgriffins can also spit corrosive acid, weakening armor. A crossbow or Aard sign will force a griffin to the ground, making the fight more manageable. A silver sword should be used for ground combat. Griffins use a high pitch roar that can knock its opponent off balance. They will leap at their target from a great distance, in order to tackle their prey. Attacks from a griffin will cause bleeding. The Quen sign, or a Swallow potion can be used to counter bleed effects. It's best to keep a griffin within melee range so that it can't use its tackle ability. A griffin's tackle can be difficult to avoid, easily ending in death. Each swipe from the wing talons can be telegraphed by the wing being raised into the air. Try to attack the griffin from the side, to inflict damage where it's unprotected. Explosive crossbow bolts work well against a grounded griffin, though this means staying out of melee range and allowing it the opportunity to use its tackle. A Northern Wind Bomb can be used to freeze the griffin in place. Beast in heraldry Of all the heraldic beasts, lions and griffins are the most noble and pure. Let us speak first of griffins, for the creatures from which the armorialists draw inspiration combine elements of both eagles and lions, and thus contain within them both rulers of the Animal Kingdom. Griffins are brave hunters and the most chivalrous of creatures known to man. Before they snap down from the heavens upon their prey like a divine whip, they let out a long, piercing shriek in warning, so that the victim may prepare itself for the imminent attack. Griffins do not fear to attack armed men - in fact, they prefer such prey, for defeating a knight flatters their pride. They even attack fiends, the terror of the Velen wilderness, so honorable is their nature. Heraldic Animals (book) in The Witcher 3 Videos See also * All Coat of Arms with Griffin * Royal Griffin * Archgriffin * Roc Gallery Grif.png Tw3 fighting Griffin.jpg Grifin.jpg 2502134-griffin.jpg Racja stanu Griffin-0.jpg Gra Wyobrazni Gryf.jpg Notes & references es:Grifo de:Greif ru:Грифон pt-br:Grifos pl:Gryf Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary